


To be a Wo(man)

by 2trippyPeas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Could be plus sized reader, Explicit Language, F/M, Lust Spell, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tall-ish reader, Witch Hunt, genderbent, mind reading spell, slight wincest, tom boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trippyPeas/pseuds/2trippyPeas
Summary: You were one of the guys until a hunt goes sour, what happens when you're really one of the guys and your - er - Winchesters, need your guidance?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/Sam/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Assets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the many scene jumps but I'm just trying to get through it all.

" _Dang it_ , Dean! It's _just_ a witch hunt. What's got your thong in a twist, _huh_?" You yelled as you threw your duffle bag roughly down onto the motel chair nearest the door. Dean glared at you over his shoulder as he walked towards the shower to wear off the day's drive. You had caught a case where people were buying potions but the results would wear off in a week and so people were beginning to steal and do all sorts of crazy so that they could keep affording the potions and or killing each other to hide the potion secrets. 

Sam let out a tired chuckle at the two of you as he began to unpack his stuff. After you all had done your usual routine and the lights went out, you crawled onto your blanket on the floor as the boys began to snore. You always took the floor. You didn’t mind, it gave you great posture. You had decided early on _not_ to come in between the brothers, and unbeknownst to you, the brothers had both wanted you but told each other you were _off limits_. So you three had fallen into a comfortable family like relationship. 

Sure there were looks here and there when you got a little too close during medical patchwork, or the guys puffing up if some guy looked at you too long at the bar. But that was just big brother stuff, _right_? It was hard to tell, you always wore guy clothes because they were higher quality than girls, better for withstanding claws and teeth, and it was easier to find clothes that fit most of your 6 ft body in the big and tall section of the Salvation Army store. But you soon learned that this trip was going to be different.

The first thing you noticed was when you woke up. You heard the shower going and looked up at Sam's neatly made bed, realizing he was the one in the bathroom. Looking around, Dean was nowhere in sight. He must have been getting breakfast. Normally you only changed in the bathroom, you never wanted to make anything weird and kind of just wanted to keep your ‘one of the guys’ dynamic going. But that room was taken and when you got up and saw the slate woman’s FBI suit with a pencil skirt, some various dollar store makeup, and a bun hairpiece laid out on the flat blanket you saw that your role had to change for just a little bit.

After putting on the shirt you realized it would be too tight for a bra. You never told the guys your size so they had to guess. The white shirt clung to your form, the top two buttons undone so you had room to breathe. As you were about to roll the stocking up your leg Sam whipped open the bathroom door. You whipped around to face him, silk half on your foot, but not fast enough to hide your ass cheeks on full display in your black cotton thong. He stood frozen, eyes wide as the water dripped from his hair and down his bare chest, breathing slow and heavy. The water strolled down his string abdomen and splayed over the low hanging towel clutched in his now white knuckles.

_ Okay you should probably look up now _ . When you did you saw his eyes glued to your large round tits pressed tightly against the white fabric. He ground out a strained cough before he said “You’re going to have to fix that, your nipples are poking through.” You looked and saw your turned on nipples saying hello through the white fabric then gasped before gathering up your stuff and stomping off into the bathroom, hearing him chuckle behind your closed eyes until you passed him and he caught another eyeful of your fine ass. He grew deathly quiet again as you slammed the door behind you.

After pulling your hair into a tight, low bun and putting on enough makeup to cover your scars and marks and give you a semblance of cleanliness, even so far as a little mascara and blush, you stepped into the heels and gave yourself a spray from the bathroom _“clean linen and rose”_ Febreze bottle. Giving yourself a once over in the mirror. You looked foreign in your own eyes. Two years ago you had a rough breakup with your first serious relationship and you kinda gave up on the dating/sex game for a while. _Then_ you got into hunting and it was safer to stay a little rough looking _Then_ you started pal-ing around with the guys and it just felt more natural to be a dude. 

Shrugging it off you opened the door to see the boys finishing up as well, Sam straightening his tie, then _loosening_ it after seeing you, and Dean throwing on his coat, then freezing mid shrug. Your heels clicked on the tile and faded on the carpet. Normally you exhumed confidence but with their eyes just laying on you, no words being said, you tried not to curl up. The shirt was far too tight and the Jacket just barely buttoned. The skirt covered your garters to hold your stockings up but you knew that if you sat down that everything underneath would be seen. You fiddled with your little gold cross necklace, it was just like Scully’s and normally hidden under your crewneck t-shirts.

Dean let out a quiet ‘ _ fuck _ ’ before he shook his head and instructed, “Alright. Sam, you know you’ve got to talk to the librarian about what the spell books checked out recently. (Y/n), you’re going to talk to the Security guard, ask him to tell you what actually happened rather than what he’s obviously covering up, and I’m gonna go talk to the kid who almost got his melon _cream-pied_ by his ex-girlfriend. Alright?” He reiterated. You all nodded and awkwardly got into the car and you just prayed that there would be no trouble, there was barely enough room for some tiny weapons in your additional clutch you brought.

Sam leaned over the desk trying to talk sweet to the librarian only a few years his sire. She was putty in his palm and you didn’t blame her. You saw Dean playing bad cop to the shaken but still snarky college kid. And as you looked at the large security guard in front of the screen at the desk in the back corner, you gulped and decided to take Sam’s approach. Playing coy and sincere you began talking to the ex-pro-wrester, trying to ignore his wandering eyes and just appreciating the distraction it gave so he spilled real intel.

Sam glanced at you from his seat and nearly cursed in front of the librarian as he saw your chest nearly spilling out of the shirt when you leaned over to point out your bad guy on the screen to the guard. He thanked the woman and nearly ran over to Dean who had just finished with the student. “Dean, I _told you_ her outfit was going to be _too small_.” Sam chastised. “ _I know_ ,” Dean gave a shit-eating grin as he shared a look at your assets, “ _that’s why I bought it_. _**You’re welcome.**_ ” The older brother's cheeky grin splayed on his face as he smacked the informational papers onto his brothers chest before beginning his walk towards you. Sam grew more and more annoyed at the guard talking to you. But it couldn’t be _jealousy_ , _**right**?_

Dean slowed his walk as he saw you sit in the low cushion chair, he admired his taste in garters but sneered when he saw the guard did too. He could feel the fake on your laugh as you lured more information out of the man across from you. Finally his stare must have been too much because a growling cough pulled your large doe eyes up to a pair of annoyed green ones. “ **Agent**.” Was all he said. That was all he needed to say. You knew each other well enough that it was a command to wrap it up, leave, and a _you’re in trouble_ , all in one. You picked up a fake smile again after yours momentarily dropped and you thanked the man across from you.

He responded that he was more than happy to help and as you left with the boys he called out to you, asking that if you had any more questions that you’d come straight to him. You smiled and nodded before walking in between the boys’ perturbed frowns. They followed you out of the building as if to block any other possible wandering eyes. They didn’t say anything to you and you were getting ticked off. You were nervous at Dean’s tone earlier, you always aimed to please him. _But just as an older brother,_ you thought. You were mad at both of them for even being upset because it was _their_ fault in the first place. Finally, half way through Dean’s burger you slammed your milkshake cup down on the table of the college cafeteria you all had stopped at for lunch.

“You guys wanna tell me _what the hell is going on?_ ” You commanded. Without missing a beat Dean deflected through his food filled mouth, “I don’t want you to wear that suit anymore.” you leaned back a little stunned. “ _What?_ ” You nearly whispered. There was a hint of possession in his voice but you refused to believe it. Sam looked at you in quiet agreement. “But  _ you  _ guys bought it for m-” “We made a _mistake_ ”, he cut you off sternly. You stood up and huffed as you grabbed your coat. “Where are you going?” Sam asked, concerned. “I’m going back to the motel, since I’m not _pretty_ enough to sit here.” You were upset that you had let the boys down in some way but hurt that no matter if you were girly or manly or anything they would never look at you as more than a sister. “That’s not what we-” the younger brother tried to correct, before his elder cut him off.

“You gonna make us walk back?” He said annoyed. “No, **_Dean_** , I’m walking.” You sounded sarcastic but the boys knew you were serious. After you left Sam glared daggers into the man chowing down on his food seemingly unbothered. “What the hell, Dean? We can’t just let her _walk across town_ like that!” “Hey, who are we to stand in her way? Like she said,  _ we  _ bought it for her. And you agreed that she was **off limits**.” The freckle faced man sounded pissed that he ever made that agreement. 

“Yeah, Dean, but she’s _our_ friend and this town is _full_ of guys just like us who would want her but not like us in the sense that they _won’t_ stop themselves.” He pursued. The blond looked at his burger as he stopped chewing. Rolling those glorious eyes he threw the rest of his food and a hefty amount of cash to cover the bill onto the table as he muttered a pestered,  _ ‘fine’  _ under his breath. Quickly they got in the Impala and began their patrol for you as Sam kept trying your cell which you refused to pick up.

Muttering curses under your breath you stomped down the road about how those two Greek demigods couldn't start pushing you around just cause you wore a skirt, suddenly a purple light flashed in an alleyway, drawing your attention. You saw a small storefront and more glowing and fading lights. Realizing you found the place you’d been searching for this hunt, you tentatively wandered in through the door. “What is your wish my dear? Anything you want, I can make it come true.” A curly fake red-head anywhere from 35-55 twisted some mystical potions in front of you. Different ideas came to mind at the temptation. If you could be a man, then you wouldn’t have to deal with all the shit that came with being a girl. You thought about your desire to fuck either of the boys, how the thought was always tempting you. You thought - a bell ringing in your ear called your rom your thoughts as you looked at the door and found your team walking in.

Sam, turning off the GPS tracker he used to find you. “What is your wish my children? Anything you want, I can make true.” She almost taunted. She had already lined up two large bottles of glowing colors on the glass counter in front of you. “Yeah, for one hell of a hefty price.” Dean snarked. Sam stayed quiet and she smiled almost evilly. “Ah, you know each other.” She began mixing more items. “Oh and you have _something in common!_ ” You blinked in confusion and looked to Sam, who gave the same reaction back. Looking at the counter there was now a third glass vile. 

“Well, _I_ wish you were **_dead_**.” Dean answered as he withdrew a gun loaded with witch-killing bullets. The deep red lips of the woman fell into a sneer as she realized that you were “Hunters,” she snarled. She threw the blue vile at the two boys, the smoke engulfed them but it didn’t seem to change anything so continued the chase. After an extensive dodge and run attack Dean finally shot the witch. You all sighed, looking frayed, you had even lost your heels in the process and as you walked back to gather them you saw a woman hiding behind the counter. “ _Hello?_ ” You asked, unsure if she was friend or foe. She also had fake red hair, and was probably in her 20’s-30’s.

Her dark purple eyes widened as she realized she’d been caught. Shooting up she quickly scrambled to grab whatever she could to escape. Throwing a pink vile at you, you coughed at the smoke as it broke on the floor in front of you. “Dean!” two coughs “Sam!” you called. They entered the room and blocked the exit. “Who are you?!” Dean called out as he pointed his gun at her. She was scared and after looking her once over Sam smirked, “an apprentice.” There was a moment where no one moved, and the boys almost considered letting her off on an extreme warning, but in the moment of thought she grabbed the last vile, a strange purple glowing thing, and threw it at the three of you. 

Before the smoke cleared her dead body fell to the ground, Dean having shot her mid throw. “ _ **Great**_ ,” he complained. “ _Nasty, unclean, witches_ , this’s probably got bodily fluids and who knows what in it.” Sam laughed and you smiled at the sound. You and the brunette followed him into the car, glad that things were back to normal. For now.


	2. Trains of thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first potion starts.

After walking back into the motel Dean walked back to the shower to wash off all the possible things he was grumbling about, it was like a mirror of the first day of the trip. You chuckled at his antics and dropped your weapons bag on the chair again and walked back to your blanket corner in between Sam’s bed and the wall of the Bathroom. It was the warmest part of the room and furthest from Dean’s snoring. You took off the Jewelry, heels, stockings and jacket and threw them in a pile on Dean’s bed before settling in your corner to pick up your psychology book. Sam watched you as you sat and looked at you as if he knew something you didn’t but that he wasn’t going to tell you.

You hardly noticed though. Your thought began to spiral as you waited for your turn in the bathroom. You thought about what the witch had asked you. _‘What would I wish for, if even for a week?’_ You glanced at Sam who immediately went back to unpacking tomorrow's clothes from his bag as if he _wasn't_ just staring at you. You looked him once over and Sam could physically feel the pleasure radiating off of you, he tried not to puff up with a little pride or curl away with strange discomfort. You looked back to your book, still not reading it. _‘It would be nice to fuck Sam at least once.’_ You thought, nonchalantly. 

Sam let out a surprised cough and then a few fake coughs before going to grab a beer from the fridge. You were used to the familiar clink sound but every time the bottle cap twisted off your skin prickled. The younger brother froze, bottle almost to his lips, as he felt the new sensation of tension drop off of your body in cold chunks. He knew you didn’t drink. You never told them why despite being plenty over the age limit and although he always wondered, Dean never pushed to know so neither did he. He put the bottle down on the middle console like table and went back to his bag without drinking anything. He felt relief take fears place. Dean exited the shower and You looked up a moment at his dripping body. His belted pants absorbing the leftover water, the look of pure bliss at being clean. You thought of being the reason his face looked like that and that Dean would make a great fuck too. Sam quickly let out an uncomfortable throat clearing. 

You both looked at the younger brother in confusion and he only asked sarcastically, _“Are you **done**?”_ You knew he was asking his older brother but you couldn’t help but feel like he was asking you. Dean nodded and you shook off the feeling, trying to keep your eyes on your book and not on Deans almost washboard-like abs. Unlike Sam’s inhibitions, he grinned the mischief while he worked on packing up his bag and Sam entered the shower. You looked up at him from your pages and admired his smile, making you smile in response to seeing him so pleased with something. “Damn, Dean, we haven’t even left for the bar and you’re already thinking about getting lucky with some girl?” You jibed.

The older brother felt the comfort and happiness flutter out of you and he puffed up like a peacock at knowing that he truthfully was the cause of someone’s joy without any hidden agenda. “ _What?_ You can’t be the _only_ girl out there enjoying the view.” He laughed and you were quickly reminded that he was, very, in fact, _shirtless._ Your cheeks reddened and you went back to your book, still unable to read any of the old men’s scribbling. Luckily you were saved by the sound of the bathroom door opening again before you went too stir crazy. _'Ah, again with **only** the towel.’_ You couldn’t tell if your internal sigh was with annoyance or pleasure but you quickly scrambled past Sam with your comfy clothes in hand. Needing to get away from all this temptation. The boys watched you as you sped into the bathroom without saying a word and closing the door a little _too_ fast.

_“So are we gonna tell her?”_ Dean asked as he threw a shirt at his younger brother. “Tell her _what?_ ” Sam asked. The older brother laughed at his terrible lying and added. “This is gonna be **fun**.” Sam rolled his eyes. He knew it was wrong of him not to tell you that they were reading your mind. They found that out when they were leaving the shop. The witch had asked Sam what he wished for most and it was that he could know where he stood in your eyes, to know what you felt about him. He’d wanted to be with you for a year now, 6 months after you came whirling into their lives. But after making a pact with Dean he never asked for fear of his brother feeling like he went behind his back. That must have been the blue potion the witch threw at him and Dean, and that must be why you never showed any reaction to him imagining you being fucked in your little suit skirt over Baby's hood right there in the parking lot.

The boys realized it and made quick mention of it before you got in the car on the ride to the motel. Dean telling Sam that if he ever fucked any girl on Baby's hood that he would shave his head in his sleep. To have it not only be real, but to know that you were just as in love with his body as he was with yours, made him feel all kinds of unstable. “Dean, we _only_ do this so long as things don’t get too personal. If she starts thinking something we think we have no right to hear, then we either tell her or _leave_.” Sam warned, pointing his finger to his playful sibling. Said man flopped onto his bed, done packing, and grabbed the television remote before getting cozy. “Yeah, yeah.” he waved off, leaving Sam only to shake his head and hope.

After almost falling against the bathroom door as it shut, you let out an exasperated sigh. Those boys were gonna be the death of you if they kept walking around shirtless. Shaking your head you stripped your uncomfortable clothes and admired yourself in the mirror. You never really looked at yourself in a mirror for the last couple of years. Your hair was down for the first time in a long time. Your body was on the taller side but not uncomfortable for a man like Sam or Dean. Your body was a little thicker from burger joints and milkshakes, but there was muscle too from hunting and general survival in this life. You had had a healthy relationship with your body before your heart got broke and although you still appreciated it and all that it did for you, you always thought that if you were a dude, it would just be easier. You wouldn’t have to worry about being petite or feminine, or sexy when you're bossy without crossing the bitch line.

As you gave it one last look before stepping into the lukewarm shower you almost wondered what the boys would think of it if they actually saw it naturally. Quickly you shook the dangerous thought from your mind and entered the stream of warm water. The boys, well, **_Dean_** , had used up a lot of the hot water. Sam, you knew for a fact (even if he would never tell you), was always conscious of his water temperature when he knew you were taking a shower after him. You smiled at his sweetness and soon thought of more of him. Maybe his large but nimble hands in place of your own as they caressed the smooth of your wet skin. Yeah, being a dude might be easier, but by being a chick you could imagine _this_.

Dean chuckled at Sam. His ear practically glued to the thin bathroom wall, eyes full of thought. “I think you’re having too much fun with this, Sammy.” The freckle faced boy threw down the remote as he hopped off the bed to join him. Sitting on the floor below his brother’s uncomfortable 90 degree angle, he too pressed his ear to the wall to see what all the hubbub was about, and that's when he heard it. Your shower thoughts involved not only the long-haired man, but the blond as well. You imagined your back leaning against Sam’s large frame as his hands wandered your sides, and a very wet dean leaning into your front side as his hand took after your breasts. 

The boy’s breathes panted outside the wall as you imagined them all over your skin. You normally left such thoughts alone till you were in the shower alone in the bunker but something made this trip a little more tense, or maybe it was just you. You thought about letting out some steam while in there but at that point the water was starting to run cold. You sighed and finished your washing and exited the shower. After throwing on your too big t shirt, some undies, and your favorite duck boxers you wore as sleep shorts ( [ https://i.pinimg.com/474x/45/47/d0/4547d0beaaf4fbef8eaa334eedaa2a61.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/45/47/d0/4547d0beaaf4fbef8eaa334eedaa2a61.jpg) ), you decided to leave your hair down instead of throw it in a tucked away braid. 

When you exited the bathroom it looked like the boys were already trying to go to bed. The lights were out and they were under their covers, quiet. You smiled with love at your boys, and ignored the soft scratch at your hard nipples' on the soft t-shirt from leaving the cold shower. Thinking they were asleep you removed your shorts. You never told the boys that you slept in just panties and a shirt. You didn’t want to make things weird. But honestly, what madman wears pants to bed? They get all tangled. After getting cozy you snuggled up in your blanket and fell asleep, unaware of the wide eyes looking away from you. Minds full of thought, keeping them from the same easy sleep.


	3. What a man - Salt'n'Peppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second potion starts.

The morning comes just on time as your eyes adjust to the sliver of the sun peaking through the motel curtains. You give yourself a good stretch as your comfort flutters off you in warm waves. Looking up from your outstretched place on the floor you see Sam’s beautiful arm almost falling off the bed. You were reminded of last night's thoughts and leaned yourself up high enough to see his stunning, still painfully shirtless frame lying on its back on the bed, blankets piled up at his hips. Eyes softly closed and breathing deep. Chest rising and lowering, one hand sprawled on his abdomen, the other off the bed near you. He looked so warm in the cool of the morning. 

Both boys must have stayed up later than you thought because they were both still asleep. You shivered at the early coldness. You longed to crawl up in Sam’s bed and hold onto his warm body. To feel his heat radiate on you and those strong arms curling around you so soft. To have his lips on your neck and his hands on your - His eyebrows pinched together. You froze. Just watching him, wondering if he was having a bad dream. He shook his head awake and looked around. “What? What did you say?” Morning voice growling softly over his words.

Heat pooled in your core at the sound but _fear_ pooled in your stomach at the thought of possibly saying any of that out loud. You didn’t think you did but you were so enamored, you guessed it was possible. “Ah, nothing. Just making fun of your _drool_.” You tried to deflect. Those beautiful hands went to wipe his mouth and you looked away from him before he thought anything else he shouldn’t. Standing you started packing your stuff, forgetting all you had on was a shirt barely covering your cheeks and a grey cotton thong.

After checking the back of his palm for said drool he realized he'd probably have more after seeing you. Once you stood you let out a good stretch towards the sky and the younger brother near actually _sighed_ at seeing the exposed skin of your abdomen you so often hid from them. An unnecessarily sexy sound of pleasure left you as you released. He couldn’t help himself. He really couldn't. While you were trying to pick up your blanket facing him he mentioned it. “ _Has anyone ever mentioned that you have a really great ass?_ ” He wanted to pull the words back into his mouth the moment they left. That wasn’t something that was ever supposed to leave his mind.

You paused and looked at him, stunned as he was. You almost wanted to laugh at him holding his mouth shut with his palm if it hadn’t shocked you just as much. You could see he was still kind of out of it from waking up and you tried not to hold it against him. As much as you wanted it to be true you just biffed it off as a lucid statement. Letting out a half hearted chuckle and an “ _Okay, ‘ **Dean’**._” sarcastically calling him out on his brothers like behavior you quickly found your clothes and took them to the bathroom. Hoping to make it before your massive blush became too visible.

Sam sighed in frustration at his own actions. Falling back into the bed. The thud woke Dean and he looked at his brother's hands, regretfully covering his face. Dean smiled, whenever Sam did that it was usually a story he could use to tease him for the next couple of weeks. Before he could ask what happened though, you came out of the bathroom dressed in your usual guy clothes (minus the hidden braid this time). Brushing your hair from your face you threw your now packed duffle over your shoulder. “I’m gonna go get breakfast sleepy-heads.” 

Dean could tell you were still happy but a little on edge and his eyebrows pinched, wondering if what happened wasn’t something he should laugh at but chastise. As soon as you were out the door and the Impala’s engine revved up Dean looked at his sibling. "What the hell happened?” He whisper-yelled, still waking up himself. “I **fucking** _asked her_ if anyone had ever told her that she had a really _great ass?_ ” He sounded exasperated but Dean only laughed. _“Oh my gosh, Sam.”_ Shaking his head he roared and slapped his leg before getting up to open the curtains. _“Shut up”_ was all the brunette could grumble as his face grew reddish.

You all ate breakfast in what you could be considered comfortable silence. Dean was happy as a camper to be digging into his breakfast burritos on one side of the tiny table. You were happy but didn't want to start the conversation so just just sat patiently as you chowed down on hashbrowns and some orange juice on the other side of the table. Sam picked at his breakfast salad and didn’t look at you while sitting in the middle. Not long after, you piled all your stuff into Baby. You had mentioned to Dean that you thought there wasn’t enough gas in the carburetor and although he grumbled that he knew everything about his baby girl he still opened her up just to check.

You stood next to him and admired the strength of his arms as he worked. How they flexed and relaxed and flexed again. You watched him check the fuel line with tender care and imagined him giving your body the same attention. You saw his hips lean against the top of the car and wondered what it would feel like to have them place the same pressure on your - “You’re gonna have to _stop_ doing that.” The mechanic pulled you from your thoughts. “Pardon?” Dean paused a moment before remembering that you didn't know he was currently hearing all your sordid thoughts.

“The ogling.” He only half lied. “I can feel your lady eyes on me and I-I can’t focus.” He theatrically acted as if it were all too much. You rolled your eyes at him in annoyance as you tried and failed to convince him that you were not ogling. He smiled all cocky until he noticed the loose fuel line and that winner's grin turned into a put off frown. He glanced at you as if he wondered how you could have possibly noticed it before him, even if Bobby had been training you on cars for years prior, but turned back to tighten the fuel line and grumbled a half-hearted compliment covered by explicit remarks of something along the lines of _scary female intuition_.

Now with the winners smile you piled into the back seat and plugged in your headphones. You wanted to just relax this ride home. Something had you far too comfortable thinking about two boys too much this trip. You wanted to rest in the soft purr of the car and feel the sun as it poured on you from the windows and forget trying to fuck the boys you swore you weren't going to. You, nor the boys would realize it was the lust potion was taking its effect. You see, Sam wanted to know _right away_. So he potion worked right away. You wanted to fuck them _eventually_ , and since the potion works for only a week, it was slowly building up. And you gave no time limit as to your desire to be a man, you just thought it would come in handy _sometimes_. It wasn’t until the Impala engine turned off in the reverberation of the Bunker garage that you opened your eyes again.

Sam had left the car 1st to take the weapons back. Dean was sorting through some paper on the front seat and you finally exited the Impala too. Stretching again you let out a low groan, lower than you would normally hear exit you. Then you realized your clothes fit way more, no more baggy areas. Assuming you must have scrunched them or something while you slept. You leaned down to grab your bag and noticed two things. One, your hair didn’t normally fall like it would, and two, your nails were a lot shorter all of a sudden. Actually your whole hand was bigger than it should be.

“What the _hell?_ ” You whispered in shock. You pulled back and looked at how your arm was nearly busting out of the flannel rather than falling in and out of the arm whole. “What _the **hell**?_” You questioned in a normal, but concerned speaking voice, not noticing how low it was at first. _‘No. No, no, no, no no, no. **No way.** ’_ you thought to yourself. You heard a gun cock as Dean pointed his ivory beauty at you. “Who _the hell_ are you and _**where** is (Y/n)?_” He said sternly, it scared you almost as much as what had happened to you. As he heard the confusion going on inside your mind he dropped the gun and looked at you as confused as he did at the fairy nipples.

“(Y/n)!?” You looked him in the eye before looking at your reflection in the car window. Same eye, hair, and skin color. Same moles, marks, freckles and scars. Same nose and ears even. But Damn if you didn’t think you were kind of hot. Your hair was cut in a way that looked more masculine, shorter than what you had but not by a terrible difference. Your jaw more defined and bigger. Your chest was broader and you placed a hand where your curvaceous tits once were, now only feeling muscles and pecs. It was weird your whole upper body felt lighter and almost stronger.

Then you shot straight up. Dean looked at you a moment before realizing what just came to your mind. His eyebrows shot up, he nodded, and looked away uncomfortable. “I’m not gonna _check_ , Dean.” You explained, trying to act like you didn't want to do what you were scared but excited to do. Your voice sounding somewhat foreign on your own tongue. “You’re gonna have to _pee_ **_sometime_** , (Y/n) and when you do, you’ll have to see it then!” He fought, his arms flying with the gun, still not looking you in the eye, uncomfortable with talking dicks to a guy. Even if the guy was still _kind of_ a girl.

“What’s going on you guy - ” Sam's gun flew from his back faster than any of you could even look at him. Mid sentence he had come around the garage door and saw the stranger, nearly as tall as him. You had been tall for a girl so you guessed you would be tall for a guy as well but it was weird to be able to look down to Dean and Sam directly in the eye. “Put it away, Sammy, its (Y/n).” The older sibling instructed as he finished gathering his items from the car. Slowly the hazel eyed man pulled his gun back to his holding place, eyebrows pinching together as he looked you once over, unsure. “(Y/n)? What, the . . . hell?” He said, each individual word sounding like a question.

“That damn witch sure as hell answered a wish but I didn’t think she was _serious_.” You shrugged. Sam approached you cautiously. Firstly in case you were some trick even though he could still hear your thoughts of new exploration. And secondly because having another man his height was unsettling and made him feel smaller for a rare moment in his life. You sort of displayed yourself to him to view from his distance by holding out your arms and doing little quarter turns but before he could get any of his millions of questions to word themselves aloud, you both heard a woman scream behind you.


	4. Alriiiiight, I can look at myself naked

Two shaggy haired men turned to look at Dean. Well, what _was_ Dean. His blond hair had grown a couple of inches, His chin shrunk as well as the rest of his form other than his chest. Smaller than what yours used to be but still stunning.  ( [ https://i.pinimg.com/564x/81/de/1c/81de1c421607ded512693d0a5299a05b.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/81/de/1c/81de1c421607ded512693d0a5299a05b.jpg) ) He had been looking at his nails that had grown a centimeter before his eyes.  Those same green orbs quickly drew to the driver side mirror as he felt the new bones under his face. "What _the fuck?!_ " He swore. A glare soon grew on his face as he looked at you. "How did _your_ damn wish get on _me_?" Soon another feminine voice answered. "Dean it's not her fault, she -" Sam froze. You and your angered counterpart turned your fighting gaze from each other to the brunette behind you.

Sam's now petite hands went up to feel his stubble free face. Eyes widening he felt the long hair as it spilled over his shoulders. Quickly he dropped his gun and ran to the nearest vehicle to see his reflection as well. " _Oh my gosh_." He whispered in utter disbelief. ( [ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b2/6a/db/b26adbbfef86ce5fb960fbb1bdeab0ef.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b2/6a/db/b26adbbfef86ce5fb960fbb1bdeab0ef.jpg) ) You knew they wanted to fight you but all you could do was start to snicker. "(Y/n), this isn't funny." Sam chastised, but Dean at seeing his brother as a chick trying to boss them around also began to laugh. 

"What are you laughing at, ' ** _Deanna_** '?" Sam taunted angrily. Dean stopped laughing a moment, grinding his jaw at Sam. You finally burst out in a low booming laugh. "At least I have to _change_ my name to sound like a chick." You held your hands up after wiping the happy tears from your eyes. "Hey, guys. It'll only last 6 days and try to see a silver lining here. That purple vile the apprentice threw at us must have been the gender swapper." Both of them rolled their eyes until Dean's face sparked with mischievous joy.  " _Heeeeey_ , I can look at myself Naked." He said just as Fred did in Scooby Doo. Sam face palmed and picked up his gun to go to the library. You had all got sandwiches and drinks, changed into each other's clothes and sat around the library tables. Sam was uncomfortable with talking about anything but you and Dean were eager to explore your news bodies. You kept jumping and standing fast. "Damn, it's nice to not have tits that get in the way."

Dean kept feeling his beneath his/your black Pink Floyd shirt. "Damn, its nice to have _tits_." He combated in humor. Sam only blushed at his own body and tried to not even notice it. It was a funny scene. The boys sat with legs wide like they were used to and you continually having to reposition because of a new member of your club getting in the way. You opted for a pair or Sam's grey 'Saxx' boxer-briefs, rather than Dean's Batman boxers that you were sure to make fun of him later for.

It felt a little closer to what you were used to. But both you and Sam couldn't get it out of your head that you were wearing each others underwear. It was hilarious showing the boys your closet. You had a lot of form fitting and women clothes. You just never wore them around the boys. Dean got incredibly excited to see your black lacy thong.  "Oh _hell_ yes, I'm wearing this one!" He ram to the corner of your room to change behind the makeshift wall made of a top sheet and two bookshelves, baggy pants fisted up as he went. You laughed knowing what was to come and as if on cue he cried out. "Agh, what they _hell_? This is more uncomfortable than fighting a vamp with a spoon. How do you _wear_ these things?! Feels like a Goddamn permanent wedgie." 

"Beauty is pain." You chucked as you handed him a pair of blue cheeky briefs over the sheet. "I don't know how you walk around in one of these in your pants." You insinuated to your dick. "It always feels a little in the way, and like, only one side has to deal with it." Dean shouted over the sheet as he finished up getting dressed. "Well how big is it?" " ** _Dean!_** " Sam finally spoke up chastising his brother again.  Back in the library Sam finally made some review of his body. After knocking over his cup, _again_ , from leaning over he sighed. "(Y/n)?" He began, genuinely distressed. "How do you stop your breasts to stop bumping into things? . . . Mine are smaller and I just can't seem to control them." You tried not to laugh. You really tried your best. You didn't want him to feel bad about asking for your help but you couldn't stop yourself.

Chuckling, you answered. "Sam, you can't control your breasts. They're just kind of there." Sam's head dropped and Dean came storming into the room. Something staining his pants. "I've got a question for you." He said gruffly. "How the hell do you pee?" Both you and Sam were silent as you realized it was pee speckled over his pants and you looked at each other a moment before bursting with laughter. Sam finally taking little enjoyment in this. Dean had tried to stand like normal, not realizing his need to change position just yet. Causing his whole bathroom mishap.

"Oh what, like you know how to use your pissmaker, Miss ' _I still squat like a chick_ '?" He countered and you knew he got you. For some reason you weren't able to make yourself touch, look, or really do anything with your newfound dick and you just kept peeing like your old self. You were just happy to have the rest of your body but you realized all good things come with a cost. The guys wouldn't tell you this, and they tried to use the female hormones as an excuse, but they thought you were just as hot as a guy as you were a girl. Blushing as you were, running a hand through your hair. They watched as the muscles moved i your arms as you had done to them and they tried to use the excuse that they wanted to know what to do as guys to affect women, for watching you flex your new body when you did anything.

You guys tried to spend the next two days just existing with your bodies. Not taking jobs. Just adjusting, waiting out the spell. You had fun with it by taking full advantage of not having to wear a shirt. Your body was not as chiseled as the hardy boys you usually saw, you were a thick girl in your past life. But again you still had muscle. Your jeans hung low like you always liked and the brothers would see you stop and admire yourself a little selfishly in some reflections. Dean made fun of you saying you had a body like Kristoff. And no woman name you tried to call the elder bothered Dean in the slightest for his body. " _All_ chick bodies are sexy if they like themselves, (Y/n)." He'd respond.

Part of you wanted to commend him for his healthy respect of others like that and part of you wanted to cuss him out for wearing short shorts for the first time and a tank top. Avoiding a bra like you tended to do. And he noticed your occasional hungry starring, smiling with devious intentions, knowing full well what it was doing to you by hearing your sputtered thoughts, but never making anything known just yet. Sam wore multiple layers as if he would be in public at any time. His hair kept falling in his face when he would research. He tried his best to throw it into a ponytail but with it being more than triple his normal length he struggled. 

After the third huff to blow it out of his face at the kitchen table you left your pan of bacon and walked over. "Here," you pulled a hairbow from his pants. His petite body a little stiff at you being so close and so much more intimidating than his but he let you retrieve the hairpeice you kept in all your pockets. He sat up straight as your worked your hands through his hair. Sam would never tell anyone this but he had a massive hair pulling kink. That's why he kept his so long. But it was odd to have the guy wanting his hair to be pulled. He tried to feel this as if he was feeling it through you. How it would feel to have his hands in your hair, his body leaning over yours despite you both at some time, being tall women.

You would never tell anyone this either, that is unless it was the boy who heard your thoughts still, but you loved to pull hair. Since you were young. It eventually grew into a kink. You had always wanted to yank Sam's every time you saw him focused on something in the library and have him fuck you right there on the table while your fingers were knotted up. Sam moaned quietly at the feeling of your fingers and the sordid images your mind was pouring into his. Now even you were imagining it in your new bodies. His long brown hair pulled to the side as you leaned over him. His smaller breasts bouncing against the table below him. Shaking your head to rid you of your shaky breath, you removed your hands as you'd left him with a cute but sturdy messy bun.

Night times you two could hear Dean panting and making raunchy sounds down the hall as he took full advantage of this learning experience. What areas were more sensitive than others, just how many times a girl could go and how to tire them right out. He'd come in and complain that to was a lot harder to find good porn for girls though because a lot of the men actually sucked. "No wonder there's a lot more lesbians." He'd bitch, making you laugh. You didn't realize it, but Sam would too, in secret, practice such acts on his body. He wanted to know just what to do to you if he ever was given the chance to by you. And you, alone in your room, the lust spell slowly making your blood boil. And seeing and hearing the boys in such beautiful bodies making such wonderful noises. Well, you were about to go out of your mind.

By the third day in the bunker and the fourth day to the spells you were really tense and the boys could tell. You were snappy and when the boys tried to figure it out all they saw was you fucking th em in your mind. At first they liked it because it meant you liked them but now they were worried that the idea made you uncomfortable and that you really didn't want to and that's why you were getting angry. Either way, Dean had told Sam that he was going to get you laid as a guy. You were all back in the library and Dean finally broke the silence, tired of all your grumping. "When was the last time you let off any steam, (Y/n)?" "Awhile." You mumbled as you searched for jobs on your laptop, sprawled out sideways on the couch. Your stubble all shaved from your shower earlier where you finally had to come face to face to your now throbbing dick. 

Water almost dripped from your hair and you smelled of musk and soap. It was even starting to effect the guys. Having a woman's high sex drive, you in such a piece of work body, and them constantly being bombarded by your strugglesome thoughts.  There was a moment of pause until a slim hand closed your laptop in front of you. You looked up to see Deans same green eyes under it all as he commanded, "That's it, we're all going out." There was a lot of fighting over how it wasn't safe in your new bodies and so on and so forth form Sam and even a little from you. So amped up on sex and now testosterone, you didn't want to do see if it was true that guy had a harder time controlling himself or not.

But finally Dean got you all out of the bunker, saying he was getting laid as a chick because he'd never get the chance again. He was dressed in one of your little black dresses, complaining that it was uncomfortable but he wanted to get the full experience. He even had you do his makeup for him. Sam still in a tank-top and flannel with your bootcut jeans and you cowboy boots. His hair down and face clean. He thought it was nice that he didn't have to shave his face everyday but then you mentioned the other many places a woman had to shave to be acceptable to guys. 

"Yeah but you can hide that, and some guys don't mind." He said both offhand an suspiciously. You just wore a t shirt that fit you well and some jeans and boots. After piling in Baby there was a moments pause as Dean grew grumpy before grumbling something and moving the whole bench seat forward with Sam in the Passenger seat. You only drove to the nearest dive as you didn't want to go to far. Waking in, you all took in the familiar smell of smoke and Beer and bad decisions.


	5. "Any one can [fight]" -Gustave, Ratatouille

I guess you could say you didn’t need to even enter the bar to find the bad decisions. As soon as you entered the bar - _scratch that_ \- as soon as Dean said he wanted to wear your little black dress back at the bunker, you knew the night would be full of bad decisions. After closing the door to the bar you had already had some eyes on the three of you. Sam pulled his arms around himself and stood behind you unknowingly. Dean, undisturbed by the possibility of evil in the one room building, strutted onward towards the bar to grab you all some drinks.

You ignored the eyelashes fluttering your way and the dark lipped smiles at you and your who just barely fit in your pant leg. You knew these types of women. You see them in every dive bar you go to with Sam and Dean. Ogling them the same way. Most of them you’d do anything to stay away from as a girl and being tit-less wasn’t about to change that. You ran a hand through your hair as you rolled your eyes, long legs walking slower than what's comfortable so that Sam could keep up. His eyes darted around the room. More eyes were on Dean and his brash behavior, leaning seductively over the wooden bar to flirt with the female bartender.

Not making the connection that he was asking for girl on girl action until after he got turned down, he frowned on his way over, two beers and a bottle of pop in his hand. He almost threw the drink at Sam's figure seated in the corner booth and groaned in frustration. “Damn it, this is going to be harder than I thought. It feels too weird to flirt with guys, man. Maybe I'll see what Charlie gets up to, huh?” He raised his eyebrows playfully at the implication of playing lesbian for a while.

Sam chuckled at Dean getting turned down but looked up at the man who’d approached your table. “Two beautiful girls and only one guy? Seems a little unfair to me. How ‘bout I take one of these honey’s off your hands, _huh_?” The scroungy bearded man bargained poorly. Sam sneered at the man before answering. “Yeah, **_no_** , we’re good, man.” he nearly scoffed as he drank from his beer. The man seemed to shrug but soon grabbed the underside of Dean’s forearm. The gesture would have seemed gentlemanly but it was certainly unwanted. “Hows ‘about _you_ , princess? You look like you're ready to have a good time.”

His voice was dripping with something that made the boys want to shower themselves clean of it and before Dean could put up a fuss, barely even getting a ‘No’ out, he’d pulled him from the table. Quickly, you stood and started to approach the creep who was ignoring Dean’s cursing at him, calling him out. Dean was trying to find footing in the heels he’d asked to try and was now cursing not only the perv but also his past choice. “I _said_ , ‘ ** _HEY_** ’!” You yelled out in your now growling voice, and to say that it made all the ladies feel like puddles to hear that low, territorial, bass-filled regard; would have been an understatement. Even the brothers took in a quick breath.

The man stood still, trying to look cocky but you knew he was debating whether this was worth the fight, his brown eyes glanced at Dean, then to his chest, pressed against the black fabric, before turning to you again. “She said, she doesn’t want to go with you, you oily zitted shit-show.” You grumbled. The stranger squinted his eyes at you and you noticed too many eyes on the scene, including some of his buddies at another table. Their hands were on the back of their chairs in case they needed to stand fast. The man scoffed at you, trying to be the more macho of you two, despite being half a foot or so inches shorter than you, just an inch taller than Dean’s current state.

“Oh, yeah? And, _uh_ , what are you gonna do about it?” He taunted. You saw Dean next to him, now free of his heels, and you smiled wickedly. “Girls can put up a fuckin’ fight too. It’s not me you should be worried about.” Before the man could even fully turn to Dean he’d already been knocked around a couple of times. The fight ended with his dick getting kicked so hard that you swore it went in him backwards. Your own even clenched at the thought and for once in your life you understood the fear men held.

Your teeth bared at Dean in a proud smile as he ordered two more beers and some fries for you from the male bartender this time, using his chest as incentive as he loved when other girls would. Pulling him into a proud hug you all just tried to enjoy the night with your free stuff. Girls would fawn at you while you played pool, one even slapped your ass. You had to freeze after standing, reminding yourself that as a dude you weren’t allowed to throw the first punch to a girl. Unclenching your fist but leaving your jaw taut, you moved on with your night, not even glancing at the temptation of so many girls unbuttoning their blouses for you. The spell made you all the more aware of the smell of sex in the air but you really only had it in for your boys.  You knew this was a house of sin, as Cass labeled them, but you didn’t know you made  _ that  _ hot of a guy. 

It wasn’t until a guy almost your height physically pushed Sam into a corner, that things got really tense. He did his best to fend him off but you knew that no matter man or woman, sometimes you just needed back up. In addition, you didn’t know if it was the testosterone, the sex drive, the ambiance, care for Sam, or what; but you were fuming that anyone would mess with your girl. Those greasy fingers of his touching all kinds of places he shouldn’t. The man halted his actions a moment when your hand clapped on his shoulder. He turned around to maybe taunt you or something along the lines of a less than clean version of “get lost” but before sound could even exit his lips you had already ground your fist into them.

You knew how guys fought and you weren’t about to give him the chance to. With Sam and Deans help, you had the man wheezing. But again, douches have a tendency to drink in groups. Soon enough you each had two men to fight in addition to the turd of a man kneeling on the floor from having his windpipe karate chopped. There were bruises, blood, and a hell of a lot of swearing. But by the end of the third jukebox song, you had all the men passed out or leaning weakly in various chairs, and the starter on his belly. Your calloused fingers yanking his short hair on his head to face Sam above him in front of you.

“Now was that any way to treat a Lady, _hmm_?” You sneered at him and Sam did his best to calm the fire lit in his belly at seeing you twisted over this guy in such control. Dean did his best not to watch your lips as they curled up, showing those ferocious canines in the poor light of the pool table bulb. “Do you have anything to say to the good woman?” The man grunted but tried to look back at you best he could with his hair in your hand and his arm twisted behind you. “How would I know? _She wouldn’t even let me screw **he-**_ ” before he could even finish his sentence you’d slammed his head into the floor.

Blood now spurted from his certainly broken nose and a woman somewhere in the restaurant screamed. You knew the limited ‘security’ guards would be here any second and you’d all be tossed out of the bar, but you couldn’t make yourself care. “Ah, **_wrong answer_**. You wanna try again, _Dipshit_?” “ _(Y/n)_ ,” Sam nearly whispered to you. You ignored the warning voice asking you to come back to them. The man made no vocal fight, but still had no apology. You growled again as his face slammed into the wooden grimy floorboards. He cried out weakly this time, but with all the power he had left.

“I-I’m sorry. I'm so sorry. I won’t do it again, I won’t touch your girl, I swear.” You tightened his arm behind him making him sob. “She's her own woman. You tell _her_ that.” He apologized to Sam in an almost wail and you finally dropped his body. Rolling your shoulders you stood and drew your eyes or anger from the man to concern at Sam. “Are you alright?” you asked softly, your words and your hands so gentle in comparison to only seconds earlier as you checked him over. his injuries rough but easily survivable. The hazel eyed girl drew fearful eyes from the scene before you and towards your face. He nodded as he looked at your split eyebrow, upper cheek, and lip.

“Yeah, (Y/n). I’m good.” he said breathlessly. You looked at his frame, smaller than what he was used to, but damn did it put up a good fight. “Let’s blow this joint.” Dean suggested as he grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on over the black dress now covered in tears. Grabbing his heels in your hand you and Sam walked out the door before the bouncer could do anything. The ride back to the bunker was silent. You were glad to have let off some steam but Dean knew he hadn’t gotten any of you laid and that for _some reason_ it was becoming a problem for you.

“I hate men.” Dean finally broke the silence with his gumball of disgust. You laughed, really laughed, for the first time all day, probably in days, at his response. “Dean, come on. They’re not _all_ that bad. Some of them are a lot like you.” Dean just continued pouting theatrically as he threw the shoes on the war table. “Yeah well, not _enough_ of them, that’s for Damn sure.” He grouched and mumbled something about nasty men and all you could do was laugh again thinking about how a week prior Dean came waltzing into the kitchen with his earbud in as he sang the line _'Ms. Jackson, if ya nasty.'_ Sam decided it was better to joke now too, adding “Dean, why didn’t you use your _new boobs_ to get information back there. We could have _found_ and _solved_ a case all in one sitting.” He teased. The blond turned around and pointed to the two of you.

“Hey, it works. And (Y/n), you outta try it more often when you get yours back. Who _knows_ how many free beers we could get?” He threw his arms up and let them flop back down to add emphasis. You laugh ruefully this time and say that you’ll never consider it again after the way they acted when you dressed up last time. You sent your eyes anywhere other than the duo, not wanting them to know how much their first reaction to you hurt. The boys looked at each other, wanting so bad to tell you the truth but they still couldn’t bring themselves to do so.

After Dean had changed into a tank top and some comfy shorts, and Sam threw on a baggy t and his old sweatpants, now tied tighter at the waist, you told them that you were going to head to the shower. They nodded but after you left down the hall Dean did some digging. With the right concoction they found out that the pink potion, the one they hadn’t labeled yet, was in fact a lust potion. And It was going to eat you up alive and drive them out of their minds seeing all your images, if they didn’t do _something_ , and **soon**.

The Men of Letters shower was designed for, well, _men_ , not co-ed situations. Which meant that if anyone had to shower they had to let the others know because the showers were communal. Not like the ones you’d see elsewhere. The tile was beautiful and spotless, the pipes and everything else were incredibly clean because Dean’s love to shower led to devoted shower cleaning. No water stains or anything. The lighting was nice as well, not like the scary prison lighting you’d imagine. The ceiling was higher than need be and the water pressure was, in fact, heaven. However, being communal, there was no privacy except for privacy walls that came out from the actual walls on either side about 6 ft out and 4 ft tall. 

It was enough to hide from the hips down generally, but as a girl the top would be a little harder to hide. Dean had his shower near the far end on the wall closest to the door, the right wall. One of the privacy walls of his shower held all his soaps and such across the 4 inch thick stones. The wall with the door had no shower on it, neither did the wall across from it. That wall had a row of sinks and mirrors and lights that were for shaving and general grooming. Sam’s shower was on Dean’s opposing wall, two showers down. Holding his supplies and his many bottles of conditioner that always made you chuckle.

Yours was on the same wall as Deans. 4 down from his and two down from Sam’s. 4 away from the door. The Showers were plentiful here with there being 10 on each side. And with enough space you could all technically shower here at the same time if need be. But usually you all used showers as a time to de-stress, both sexually and non-sexually, so you gave each other space.

But as you let the warm water run past your face and down your face you let a sigh of relief out, only to be answered by a cough jumping you out of your temporary bliss. You opened your eyes and brushed the wet hair from your face. Squinting at the boys-er-girls only two showers away. They looked as if they had planned on saying something to you and seeing as though they had to interrupt your shower time it must have been important. But after seeing the hungry look in their faces as their orbs ran down your dripping body, you knew it was far from the front of their mind.

“Dudes. Trying to shower here.” You groaned, doing your best to not cover your new dick that was only safely hidden so long as they didn’t come any closer. Dean was the first to shake out of his trance of desire, clearing his throat as he did so. “(Y/n), we know the last potion was a lust potion.” He took a step forward and you moved as to cover your privates but after Dean realized Sam was still ogling he punched his brother's arm. Snapping out of it he rubbed his arm at the harsh wake up.

_The lust potion_. You hadn’t even thought of that, but it certainly all made sense. I mean, you did wish for that but to use on them. Wait, how did they know about that? You looked at them in confusion and Dean wasted no time with his answer. “We’ve been reading your mind for the past few days.” The anger and broken trust came off you enough to make the boys sick so Sam did his best to explain. “My wish was to know where I stand with you. Dean and I swore to each other that you were off limits but I wanted to be more, I wanted to know if you wanted to be more but I couldn’t ask you. That would be -” you nodded and finished his entrance as you took in his words “going behind Dean’s back.” Sam nodded as well and continued. “And we know how well that goes.” 

He laughed ruefully and you somewhat scoffed too as you stepped out of the running water, still safe behind your semi-privacy wall. “I didn’t know the wish would come true, (Y/n). And I certainly didn’t know it would be full on _mind invasion_.” He pressed. Connecting the dots you added, “so that blue potion was mind reading and that was only thrown at you. Then the apprentice threw the lust at me, and the swapper at all of us.” The boys nodded again but Dean made his move, also taking another step forward, now dangerously close to crossing a line that could not be uncrossed.

“But because we’ve had to watch all the things you've been dreaming about when you're around us at least,” your face grew pale at the thought. “It’s sort of been like we were affected by the lust spell, _too_.” The younger sibling came up behind his brother and continued to push the idea they came in for. “Because that’s what we would have dreamed anyways.” Your eyes opened wide and you took a fatal step away from the wall in shock at the understanding that both of the boys wanted you, making your private self visible. 

Dean finally came close enough to see you and although you weren’t fast enough, you covered as much of yourself as your large hands could, from his perusing eyes. “ _SO_ , we decided that _you_ needed to lay off some steam before it makes you act like even more of an _ass_ , and _I_ wanted to get laid as a chick; and I think, we are, in a position to help each other out here.” His green eyes lidded as his mischievous smile returned wickedly. You looked to Sam who was slowly but surely approaching too. Feeling the affects of the potion coursing through your body making your heart pump harder, you knew what was about to come whether you wanted it or not. But deep down, you knew you _really **wanted it**._


	6. Using the tools we've got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight. A lot of smut till the end.

Dean almost prowled towards you and you backed the last available step into the running water and other privacy wall to the shower behind you. “Don’t worry, you’re dealing with an expert here.” You didn't know if he was talking sex or knowing what a man wants but after he pulled the tank top off of his braless chest, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. The moment you could bring yourself to pull your eyes from his perky tits you saw Sam behind him untying his own sweatpants. You gave them one last warning, “Guys, if we start this, I’m not going to be able to stop.”

Dean's naked body pressed against yours softly as you heard Sam comment, “That’s _exactly_ what we’re hoping for.” That’s all it took. Your hands were in Dean’s hair before anyone could breathe. Your lips fought against each other in a war of pleasure. He heard moans come from you as he traded places with Sam. Your eyes opened only for a second to check his for assurance. He nodded up at you and you were back on his body. Your hands roamed every line and curve. The brothers let you explore them with soapy hands, they let you learn just what it was like to be a guy and be taunted with a body like yours.

You pulled on Sam’s hair as you exposed his neck, marking the stretch of skin for days to come. Sam allowed you to access anywhere on him as he felt up all the places he’s wanted you to feel on him. Trying to experience this through each other's point of view. Dean alternated by feeling up both his brother's newfound female body and yours. Dean, loved the female anatomy but his own called out to yours. One hand between Sam’s legs, the other on your throbbing dick. Soon enough both you and Sam had both your hands and lips on Dean. Coming at him from every angle.

Sam then moved to your dick, his soft pink lips caressing the end as his hands treaded all too lightly across your hips. Dean had one hand near the base and the other squeezing your ass. They wanted to make sure you were taken care of first. Their best friend was in need of some serious relief from this lust potion. Before long you could feel yourself tightening in your hips, your small thrusts to compensate Dean's hand began to jutt and falter. “That’s it, (Y/n), just let it go.” And as much as you wanted to last longer; Dean’s hands and Sam's lips on you, both their eyes looking up at you. 

You finally had to squeeze your eyes shut as you threw your head back with a roar, hands in both their hair. The release had you feeling quite weak but the lust potion was like a drug. Thinking that satiating it would make it go away when it only made it worse. Your incredible libido would not take long but it was your turn to aid the two. You guided the girls to the cold shower wall. Sam was pressed against it so that he now cold nipples scratches tantalizingly against the icy green tile, Dean was leaned against it and your hands quickly found both their centers. 

They may have known what works for guys, but their week as a girl couldn’t make up for your years of experience. You entered them both with each hand, you ground against Sam, your hips giving your hands a near painful amount of pressure as his chest was toyed with by the breaks in the stones. Your mouth alternating on Dean's own nipples and his neck. Your tongue doing so much work the guys never knew they could do. Before long both of them came undone under your hands.

“ _Damn_ ,” the older brother whispered as he was coming down from his high. Sam couldn't even speak; he was so breathless. They whined when you withdrew your hands but you picked up both girls and held them against your side after quickly turning off the water. They limply held on and you carried them down to a room, any room with a big enough bed. You finally found one that held a king size bed and you plopped them on it roughly and turned to close the door. No one was home to see you three walk naked and wanton down the halls but who knows if anyone would decide to drop by.

The blonde had positioned himself under Sammy and held his brothers legs open to you. Your eyes didn’t hardly look like you anymore with your pupils blown so wide with desire as you saw the beautifully destroyed pussy. Crawling over the two carefully you ground down against Sam and fed him a searing kiss that made it hard to breath as Dean roamed his hands freely. Without warning you entered Sam's tight frame and you did your best to stay still as he adjusted. The cry he’d made when you did so caused your hips to sputter a little and it made him gasp wide eyed. 

You leaned your forehead against his neck as you gave him another second to adjust. “Sorry,” you ground out, trying to hold on to any strength of will power you had left. “Couldn’t stop myself.” Sam nodded and patted your shoulder signaling that he was ready. You nodded in response and began your movements. His pussy squeezing you out of shock with each thrust and you realized just what that **_did_ **to a man and how much it made you struggle to keep yourself contained. The brunette leaned down when he’d finally gained his breath back.

“It’s okay,” he whispered “let it go.” Dean smiled and added, “we don’t break that easy, _remember?_ ” With out verbal addition you took to this consent and sharply thrust into Sam, making him cry out in absolute bliss. You kept up at a near bed breaking thrust with the power of the potion making itself known. When he clenched against you again you knew it would be soon for him. Dean's hand snaked down between the two of you as you had to use your hands to keep you above them both.

Sam cried out against your lips crashing on his as his second orgasm of the night had hit him like a truck full of bricks. It left him sputtering and shaking under you as you slowed to let him ride out his high. “ _Damn_ , you must have been _good_.” Dean praised and you nearly blushed. The brothers switched places to let Sam have a breath. The same thing went down for Dean except you were more than ready to be forceful from the beginning. You don’t know when it happened, but at some point Dean had you turned over so that you were lying on your back as Dean rode you like a horse.

Before long Sam had taken position over your face for you to taste and the stimulation of it all was becoming too much. Your thrusts were growing stronger and more erratic. You knew your time would be coming soon and you tried to pull out from under him and he stopped, making you groan out in frustration at being so close. “You go ahead and let go in here, honey. I won’t be a woman much longer.” Then he made just the right twist to make you cum. As you finally did the boys both came as well. Falling to both sides of you, Dean on your right side, and Sam on your left. The room reeked of sex and you looked at the clock once, you read that it was two plus hours since you had entered the shower, you didn’t realize how long you could edge each other, but it was no wonder you were all exhausted and dry from the aforementioned shower. You soon closed your eyes and followed the brothers' example of fading off to sleep.

* * *

By the time your eyes cracked open you felt as though you’d slept for days. It felt both good at the rest you’d finally gotten after days of hardly any, and bad because you felt absolutely lethargic. Like you couldn't move. _Wait_ , you paused, _you actually couldn't move_. You grew nervous not remembering anything right away and you moved your head to look at the scene before you. Both boys’ bodies were strewn across you. Back in their male form they covered most of your body and you had a hard time even breathing.

Whether it was the weight of two grown men on top of you, or the memory of what you’ve just done, you didn’t know. Doing your best to weasel your body out from between them you ran to the shower to get yourself cleaned. By the time you finished dressing and making yourself lady-like for the first time in a long time, you heard the guys in the kitchen. They had already cleaned up for the morning and were wearing their own proper comfy clothes. “Good Morning”, you beamed at them, happy to have your own voice back.

They smiled at you and internally you let free a sigh of relief that they weren’t going to make things weird or uncomfortable. Whether you three would continue what you'd done the night before or not was a bridge you’d cross when it got there. Soon yours and Deans stomachs grumbled in unison and the three of you looked at each other. You knew it was your turn to make breakfast. You were so tired though, you just wanted to eat and watch a movie, maybe make a little more 'fun' once you'd had a good meal. Suddenly a light went off in your head as you remembered Dean’s advice.

Looking over at Dean you gave your best flirty pout. “ _Dean_ ,” you cooed as your hand traced his veins. His stubbled jaw clenched and his eyes stared at you. Sam's gaze was laser focused on the scene and was nearly heartbroken thinking you chose his brother alone after it all. But he said nothing as he watched and waited. “Would you be a dear and make breakfast for me? I’m _so_ tired from last night.” You played. “Oh no, I’ve been a chick now, I know you got more strength in you than you say.” His voice was playful but his eyes were not as he looked at you making all the right moves.

“ _Pleaaaaaaaase?_ ” you begged sweetly as you leaned down and pressed your arms together which pressed your chest together seductivly, giving him a beautiful, eye level view from his seat. His palm pressed against his now aware dick before he sighed and conceded. _“Fine, whatever.”_ He stood, mumbling, and turned to the fridge. “Wait, Dean’s supposed to do the dishes. If he's cooking, who’s going to do _them_?” Sam gave you a knowing look and you thought a moment. You knew he wasn’t about to be so easy. Smiling like the grinch you slowly drew your hand to your sweater. He watched with extreme care as you unbuttoned the top 3 buttons.

He held his breath as you ran your hands around your chest as you came closer, giving him your best doe eyes. “You’d be my hero if _you_ did them, Sammy.” Your hands running up his straining arms. He ground his teeth before looking away a moment. You held your ground and stayed close, not removing your eyes from his own. Elated at you deciding to share he finally he let out a strained, “ _Fine_ , yeah.” and looked down at you, trying not to smile with winners fever. “But just this _once_.” He warned weakly as his hand made a '1' sign. Wickedly you smiled again and backed out of the kitchen to get your movie ready for everyone, “Oh _boys_ , I’m gonna _run you ragged, yet_.” you laughed.


End file.
